Parce que ce n'était plus moi
by ely142
Summary: os suite à un concours bella fait une rencontre alors qu'elle est déjà en couple


Parce que ce n'était plus moi

Comment est-ce-que ma vie a pu en arriver la? C'est une question que je me pose de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 25 ans et je vis à Seattle avec mon compagnon Jacob depuis 3 ans.

Avec Jack, on se connaît depuis que l'on est enfant, on a grandit ensembles dans la même petite ville perdue, Forks.

Là bas il n'y a pas grand choses faire, il pleut quasi toute l'année et on peut dire que la région ne regorge pas de beaucoup d'attraction.

J'ai grandi avec mon père Charlie, ma mère ne supportant plus ce coin paumé et mon père, elle est parti à mes 5 ans me laissant seule avec lui.

Charlie passait tout ses week-end à pêcher avec Billy le père de Jacob du coup je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps à la Push avec lui et au file des années notre amitié c'est transformé en amour, avec lui j'ai vécu toutes mes première fois.

Mais depuis quelques temps, je ressens de la lassitude dans notre relation et puis je doit bien avouer que l'amour n'est plus vraiment au rendez vous.

Jacob n'est plus beaucoup présent, il est régulièrement en voyage pour son boulot et de plus je le soupçonne d'avoir une relation avec son assistante, Leah,

Et même aujourd'hui pour la St Valentin, il n'est pas là !

Je suis tellement prise dans mes pensées que je me coupe en épluchant une carotte, c'est pas possible, Miss catastrophe le retour, je me précipite à la salle de bain, je déteste la vue du sang, j'ouvre en grand mon armoire à pharmacie et cherche désespérément un pansement, il faudra vraiment que j'en achète lors de mes prochaines courses.

De retour à la cuisine, je me mets à préparer mon gâteau aux chocolat pour mon repas de midi, il faut bien que je m'occupe. Mon employeur m'ayant donner un congé aujourd'hui. Il ne manquait plus que ça, ne bosser pas, tout pour gamberger, alors je m'occupe comme je peux.

J'ai à peine le temps de le mettre au four que mon téléphone sonne, je parie que c'est ma folle de meilleure amie Alice qui m'appelle.

- Hello Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Alice ... Et bien ça peux aller, et toi?

- Houlala au son de ta voix je vois que c'est pas la forme tu te remets de nouveau en question? Franchement je ne sais pas ce que tu fais encore avec lui !

- Parce que... C'est le premier, je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça !

- Est-ce-que je dois te rappeler qu'il te trompe et ne me dis pas le contraire tu sais très bien que c'est vrai !

- Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ...

- Très bien mais pour te changer les idées toi et moi ce soir, on sort !

- J'en ai vraiment pas envie ...

- Allez viens, je ne veux pas passer ma soirée seule et puis Sam organise une soirée spéciale célibataire dans son bar.

- Je ne suis pas célibataire !

- Oh arrête tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Je réfléchis un cours instant, elle n'a pas tord ce me ferait du bien au lieu de se morfondre ici et puis je ne m'engage à rien,

- C'est d'accord, la soirée commence à quelle heure?

- 21h mais je viens chez toi avant pour que l'on se prépare.

- Tu peux venir déjà pour midi, j'ai cuisiné ce matin et il y en a au moins pour 10 personnes.

- Le temps de me préparer et je suis la !

- A tout de suite Alice.

- Bye.

Je raccroche et part vérifier l'état de mon gâteau avant que celui ci ne soit cramé.

Une fois que tout est prêt, je m'installe sur mon canapé en attendant l'arrivée d'Alice.

Mes pensées repartent toujours vers le même endroit, ma vie avec Jacob !

J'ai cru qu'on irait loin tout les deux, on a toujours fait pleins de chose ensemble, des voyages, des randonnées en forêt, des promenades à vélo prêt de la mer, la seule chose qui ne comprend pas c'est ma passion pour la littérature.

Il ne voit pas du tout c'est intérêt que j'ai pour les livres, je les aime tellement que j'en ai fait mon métier.

Je suis éditrice dans l'une des plus grande maison d'édition de Seattle et il est certain que par moment j'ai fait passer mon métier devant ma vie privée ce qui nous a valu quelques disputes mais lui ne fait pas mieux que moi, la preuve aujourd'hui.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, je me lève pour aller ouvrir à Alice que je retrouve avec un énorme sac a côté d'elle.

- Tu déménages chez moi ?

- Ha ha ha très drôle, je te signale qu'il faut bien que l'on mette quelques choses se soir et surtout ne dis rien je connais ta garde robe.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'exubérance d'Alice elle est tout le contraire de moi mais bizarrement on est devenu très proche depuis que j'ai emménager ici.

La journée se passe assez rapidement et bien sur le moment de torture arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Alice est en mission : habiller Bella pour sortir !

C'est un vrai calvaire, elle est comme un colonel de l'armée et on a plutôt intérêt à faire ce qu'elle dit si on ne veut pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Le résultat en vaut cependant la peine, les rares fois où je me trouve belle c'est quand elle s'occupe de moi. Ce soir ne déroge pas à la règle !

Je porte une robe noir très simple, courte mais pas trop, le maquillage est parfait très léger comme je l'aime et elle a lissé mes cheveux qui d'habitude sont bouclés,

Les chaussures : des ballerines, Alice a depuis très longtemps abandonné l'idée de me faire porter des talons, vue mon sens de l'équilibre précaire, il vaut mieux éviter.

- Alors on y va ?

- Oui c'est parti ...

- Et bien ton enthousiasme fais plaisir à voir

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très motivée ! Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le trajet ne dure pas longtemps le bar ne se trouve qu'à 5 minutes de chez moi en voiture.

En poussant le porte je me plonge directement dans l'ambiance de cet endroit que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

Encore un point en désaccord avec Jack mais à force de venir régulièrement ici le propriétaire du lieu Sam est devenu mon ami ainsi qu'à Alice, à qui j'ai fais découvrir ce lieu,

Nous nous approchons rapidement du bar, pour aller saluer Sam.

- Hey les filles ça fait plaisir de vous voir ce soir.

- Nous aussi on est contente, n'est ce pas Bella ?

- Oui, je suis très contente de te voir sam !

- Bon les filles qu'est ce que vous buvez ?

- Pour moi un « mojitos » s'il te plait

- La même !

Je me retourne pour faire rapidement le tour du bar, il y a déjà pas mal de monde.

Ce genre de soirées à thème marche en générale toujours assez bien.

Une fois nos verres servis on part s'installer.

On prend place dans un coin du bar plusieurs fauteuils sont encore vides mais à peine assis qu'Alice pousse un petit cris suraigu.

- Oh mon dieu regarde le magnifique étalon blond qui vient de rentrer.

Je me retourne pour voir l'homme qu'elle me désigne. Mais mon regard ne s'attarde pas sur lui mais sur son ami qui le suit, un dieu vivant, il est grand, des cheveux cuivré en bataille et d'après ce que je peux voir de magnifiques yeux verts. Je suis complètement subjuguée, je remarque à peine Alice se lever.

- Mais ou vas-tu?

- Et bien je vais aller me présenter et les inviter à notre table !

- Mais tu es complètement...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase car elle est déjà partie.

Elle est juste impossible et folle, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle arrive à ces fins car elle revient ... Et accompagnée !

- Bella, je te présente Jasper me dit-elle en me désignant le garçon blond. Et voici son meilleur ami Edward.

- Les gars voici Bella.

Les présentations faites tout le monde s'installe. De suite Alice s'accapare Jasper, je me retrouve donc seule avec à côté : un dieu Grec. Je suis tellement timide que je n'ose pas lancer la conversation mais il s'en charge pour moi.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Je relève la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, je ne sais pas si lui aussi ressent ce magnétisme qu'il y a entre nous mais je suis complètement attirée par son regard. Je finis tout de même par redescendre sur terre pour lui répondre.

- Oui, ça peut aller merci ...

- Pas plus que ça ?

- Disons que j'ai été entraînée ici par ma très chère meilleure amie, mais que l'envie n'y est pas forcément.

- C'est exactement le même chose de mon côté.

Je suis complètement fascinée par son petit sourire en coin, il me perturbe néanmoins je me ressaisis assez rapidement et continue la conversation.

- Tu n'es pas la pour rencontrer quelqu'un ?

- Pas vraiment... Euh ... Je viens de sortir d'une relation qui ne c'est pas très bien finie et Jasper m'a forcé à sortir pour me changer les idées. Et toi, tu es venue ici pour trouvé l'homme de ta vie ?

- Je...

J'hésite à lui raconter ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ma vie, je ne le connais même pas. Cependant ne dit-on pas que c'est plus simple de se confier à un inconnu !

- Pas vraiment en faite, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un mais... Je crois... Non je suis sure : que tout est fini ! On est encore ensemble sans l'être ! Et ... Je suis persuadée qu'il me trompe.

J'avais dit tout cela d'un traite. Et je peux voir dans son regard de la colère au moment ou j'ai prononcé cette phrase, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Je ne comprends pas comment un homme peut aller voir ailleurs, alors qu'il vit avec une magnifique femme.

Je ne sais quoi répondre à ce compliment, mes joues doivent être rouges vifs, car il me touche plus que ce qu'il ne devrait.

Je dois dire que je passe une excellente soirée. Edward est vraiment de bonne compagnie, on a vraiment de multiples points communs surtout en ce qui concerne la littérature, nous lisons le même chose et avons la même passion pour la littérature anglaise, je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui.

La soirée touche gentiment à sa fin mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle finisse, j'ai envie de parler avec lui encore et encore et je crois que le destin et avec moi ce soir.

- Edward est ce que ça ne t'embêterai pas de raccompagner Bella chez elle, je vais rentrer avec Alice alors...

- Pas de problème enfin si Bella est d'accord avec ça ?

- Oui ... C'est tout bon pour moi.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve assise dans la magnifique voiture d'Edward.

Je peux remarquer que nous avons encore un point en commun, la musique classique, peu de personne aime ce genre de musique, d'ailleurs c'est encore un point sur lequel on ne s'entend pas du tout Jack et moi.

On arrive bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Edward se gare juste devant l'entrée de mon immeuble, je n'ai pas envie de le quitter maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça, alors avant que mon cerveau ne réfléchisse mes lèvres sorte ces quelques mots que je n'aurai pas osez dire en temps normal.

- Veux-tu monter un instant boire un verre ?

Il me regarde quelques instants comme pour être sur que c'est ce que je veux, avant de me répondre :

- Avec plaisir ...

Il sort en premier de la voiture, je le vois faire le tour pour venir m'ouvrir la porte, un gentleman en plus, ça fait très longtemps que je ne n'ai pas ce genre de geste à mon égard, non rectification je n'en ai jamais eu.

On monte rapidement les quelques marches qui nous sépare de mon appartement, je me pose plein de questions, est ce vraiment une bonne idée de le faire rentrer, je ferai mieux d'arrêter de réfléchir...

J'ouvre enfin la porte et rentre, je le sens qui me suit.

- Installe toi, je vais chercher à boire, un café ça te dis?

- oui volontiers

Je m'éloigne rapidement, sa présence me perturbe, j'ai vraiment envie de lui mais est ce que je le peux, le visage de Jack passe devant mes yeux un cours instant mais je l'oublie vite ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui ni à tout le reste.

J'appuie mes bras contre l'évier de la cuisine et ferme mes yeux quelques instants, j'essaye vainement de faire le vite dans ma tête.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes je sens deux bras qui m'enlacent et des lèvres douce se poser dans mon cou.

- Edward ...

- Chut Bella ne dis rien, laisse toi aller ...

Suis-je vraiment prête à faire ça, à tromper Jack ! Je sais pertinemment que lui, le fait mais passer le cap ce n'est pas la même chose mais toutes mes barrières tombent au moment où il me retourne pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il me demande rapidement l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donne sans hésiter, notre baiser et urgent passionné, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête mais malheureusement notre condition d'humain nous y oblige.

Il plonge rapidement ses lèvres dans mon cou puis dans mon décolleté, ses mains passe derrière mon dos pour trouver la fermeture éclaire de ma robe qui fini rapidement par terre.

Je suis en sous vêtements devant lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, à part Jacob aucun autre de ma vue nue.

Et puis depuis quelques temps il n'a pas eu l'occasion de me voir mais mes doutes partent rapidement quand il prononce ces quelques mots :

- Tu es simplement magnifique !

Cette fois, je laisse toutes mes pensées derrière moi et me laisse complètement aller, je m'attaque à sa chemise car nous ne sommes pas vraiment à égalité, une fois celle ci enlevée, je parsème son torse de baiser. Je peux remarquer un chose c'est qu'il est vraiment bien foutu !

Mais rapidement je ressens le besoin d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus alors je m'attaque à la ceinture de son pantalon, mais il m'arrête rapidement, je n'ose pas relever la tête, j'ai peur d'être allée trop vite.

- Où est ta chambre ?

Je le regarde fixement dans les yeux pour voir s'il est sérieux, s'il a autant envie que moi d'aller plus loin.

- Dans le couloir, deuxième porte à droite ...

Il me soulève et je croche mes jambes autour de sa taille, je sens qu'il est plus que serrer dans son pantalon , il traverse le salon rapidement tout en continuant à m'embrasser.

Une fois arriver dans la chambre il me dépose délicatement sur le lit puis il enlève lui même son jeans avant de venir me rejoindre.

Il couvre mon corps de baiser avant d'aller dégrafer mon soutien gorge, une fois celui ci enlever il descend sa bouche directement sur mes seins c'est tellement bon que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

- Mmmmh, continue s'il te plait ...

Je n'ai jamais rien ressentis de telle, rapidement il délaisse ma poitrine pour descendre toujours plus bas, une fois arriver près de ma féminité, il m'enlève le dernier rempart à ma nudité, il dépose ses lèvres sur mon sexe et l'embrasse, passe sa langue dessus , il me caresse si divinement que je sens rapidement une boule se former dans mon ventre. Il continue sa torture si exquise, qu'un orgasme me parcourt.

Mais il s'arrête d'un coup me regarde de nouveau avec son sourire et se lève, j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits et je ne comprends pas se changement de sa part.

Il revient rapidement avec son jeans pour sortir de sa poche un préservatif, je ne peux empêcher l'air de mes poumons de s'extirper, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peux plus attendre. Je m'assoie alors sur mon lit et le lui prends des mains avant de déchirer l'emballage et de le lui mettre, ce geste le fait gémir à son tour.

Il me repousse sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur moi, j'ai à peine le temps de voir ce qui se passe qu'il me pénètre d'un profond coup de rein, enfin il est en moi, nous gémissons tout les deux.

Il alterne ses coups de reins, faisant monter en moi, un désir immense, j'ai besoin de plus.

- Plus vite...

- Accroche tes mains à la tête du lit ma belle ...

Je m'exécute sans me poser de questions, il relève une de mes jambes qu'il passe par dessus son épaules puis il rentre de nouveau en moi, il s'enfonce plus profondément, mes gémissements deviennent de plus en plus fort.

- EDWARD, OUI CONTINUE, JE... AU MON DIEU ...

- Bella tu es si... BELLA

On atteint l'orgasme ensemble, je n'ai jamais été en telle symbiose avec quelqu'un.

Edward s'effondra sur moi et alors qu'avec jacob, je détestais cela c'est tout le contraire, j'aime avoir tout le poids de son corps contre le mien. Mais je chasse vite Jacob de mon esprit après ce que l'on vient de vivre.

Au bout de quelques instants il se retire de moi avant de tomber sur le côté, je me retourne pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Ce que j'y lis me touche énormément, beaucoup de tendresse et autre chose que je ne suis pas sur de déchiffrer.

Mais mes yeux commence à ce fermer et juste avant de m'endormir je sens deux bras m'enlacer et un baiser se déposer sur mon front.

Un rayon de soleil me réveil, j'aimerai bouger mais je suis comme pris au piège dans un cocon de douceur.

Je me retourne tant bien que mal pour me retrouver face à Edward, la nuit avec lui me revient en mémoire ... Une nuit des plus magique !

Cependant au fond de moi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jack ...

Je suis complètement chamboulée, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Une chose est sure il faudra que je prenne une décision et très rapidement ... Même si avec Edward rien n'a été dit ... seulement en choisir pour moi ... pour Jacob.


End file.
